Ariel Lin
Perfil * Nombre: 林依晨/ Lin Yi Chen * Nombre inglés: Ariel Lin * Profesión: Actriz y Cantante * Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: Yilan, China * Estatura: 162cm * Signo zodiacal: Escorpio * Tipo de sangre: A * Agencia: '''Knowledge Entertainment Dramas * Lanling King (2013) * In Time With You (FTV, 2011) * Love or Bread (2008) * The Legend of the Condor Heroes (KMTV-1, 2008) * They Kiss Again (CTV, 2007) * Tokyo Juliet (2006) * Tian Wai Fei Xian (2006) * It Started With A Kiss (2005) * Love Contract (2004) * My Secret Garden 2 (2004) * Seventh Grade (2003) * My Secret Garden (2003) * Ming Yang Si Hai (2003) * Purple Corner (2002) * True Love 18 (2002) Películas * Go Lala Go! 2 (2015) * Another Woman (2015) * A Choo (2014) * Dive in 2014 (2014) * SWEET ALIBIS (2014) * Nowhere 3D (2013) * Find Love from the Heart (2013) * Lovesick (2011) * Free As Love (2004) * Kung Fu Girls! (2003) * Love Me, If You Can! (2003) Curiosidades * '''Debut: 2002 * Familia: Esposo/empresario * Idiomas: '''Chino, inglés, Japones * '''Aficiones: Natación, actuación, leer, viajar, hacer papel de regalo, ver películas y la apreciación musical * Actores favoritos: Tony Leung y Maggie Cheung * Fue operada de un tumor en el cerebro, si bien ahora mismo su salud es estable; esta experiencia le ha hecho reflexionar. * Acaba de sacar su álbum debut titulado: "Encuentro feliz"; el cual ya esta en primer lugar de ventas en China. * Es una persona muy alegre y dedicada, además de inteligente. * Ha sido elegida como una de las 50 personas más hermosas de China. * Existen muchas pruebas además de una gran química que demostrarían, que mantuvo un romance con Mike He durante el rodaje de Love Contract. * Sus colores favoritos son el negro, plata y el blanco. * Sus comidas favoritas son la de su mamá, el chocolate, las pastas y las frutas. * Sus frutas favoritas son los mangos, manzanas y las uvas. * Los padres de Ariel se separaron cuando ella era niña y desde entonces su madre y su hermano han tenido problemas económicos pero gracias al trabajo de Ariel, ella y su familia han conseguido salvar las deudas familiares. * Ha anunciado en su blog, que después de In Time With You no participará en más dramas, y puestas las especulaciones a dicho que nada tiene que ver con su novio Cheng Jia Hao. Estos últimos años han sido muy difíciles para ella, después del problemilla con el tumor cerebral se plantea tomar muy en cuenta su salud y las preocupaciones de su familia, es por ésto que se tomará su profesión con más calma. * Ha terminado la relación con su novio Cheng Jia Hao, por falta de confianza. * Es considerada una de las mejores actrices de China. * Modeló para una revista al lado del famoso actor japones Ao Tomohisa * Películas favoritas: El Señor de los Anillos, Harry Potter. * Se emborracha con facilidad. * Ella y Rainie Yang se dierón un beso en la ceremonia donde se dierón premios a los top 10 celebridades más populares, en donde Ariel era la presentadora, en cuanto llamaron a Rainie al escenario, estas se dieron el beso. "Foto Aquí" * Después de anunciar que no actuaría en más dramas,debido a su estado de salud,Ariel decidió actuar en el drama histórico chino Lanling King junto a Feng Shao Feng y Daniel Chan, ya que ella ha sido fan de Daniel Chan desde pequeña, razón por la cual no podía dejar pasar esta gran oportunidad. * Se celebró la ceremonia de compromiso de Ariel el 29 de octubre de 2014, el futuro marido se llama Charles. Galería Categoría:Idol Categoría:AActriz Categoría:Nacidos en 1982 Categoría:Knowledge Entertainment Categoría:ACantante Categoría:ASolista